Meruem
Summary Meruem (メルエム, Meruemu) is the most powerful offspring of the Chimera Ant Queen, and the King of the Chimera Ants. He is the main antagonist of the Chimera Ant arc. Profile Name: Meruem Alias: ''''King' By The Royal Guards '''Series: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Classification:' '''Chimera Ant King '''Powers & Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Mimicry via Absorption, Martial Artist, Nen Manipulation, can use his Nen for various other offensive and defensive purposes (see Notable Attacks/Techniques for more information) | Winged Flight, Rage-empowered Energy Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Mind Reading Attack Potency: Town level+ via powerscalling | Town level+ (pulverized a hill with a single blast, though to specify, seems he is not fully in control of his powers, he was surprised as well with his new powers while testing them) Range: Average human melee range, several hundred meters with projectiles Speed: '''At least Hypersonic+ (Superior to all other Chimera Ants) | Hypersonic+ (His speed increased to 3 times the previous value) '''Durability: '''Town level+ (completely unaffected by Netero's attacks) | Small city level+ (after absorbing the power of his Royal Guards, his overall power was significantly boosted) '''Lifting Strength: Class 25+ | At least Class 25+ Striking Strength: Class TJ+ (stronger than Yupi and overpowered Netero's Buddah) | At least Class TJ+ Stamina: '''Extremely large, Meruem can fight for a long time without showing signs of exhaustion '''Intelligence: '''Highly skilled fighter, genius - he was able to beat several champions from a certain game type shortly after learning about the game itself from books '''Standard equipment: '''None notable '''Weaknesses: '''None notable | Suffers poisoning from the Miniature rose bomb, and will slowly die after a extended period of time because of it. '''Notable Techniques: - Nen: The ability to use and manipulate the vital energy (Aura) present in the body of the user. Aura is an energy produced by all living bodies vital for survival. The loss of one's aura is losing the energy keeping the body alive, resulting in death. Although the production of aura is unconscious and constant by all living beings, it is more than just 'leaky energy'. Aura carries with it the desires and emotions of the one who deploys it, which is what allows for Nen to have incredible versatility to those who develop their skill at using it. Nen is also heavily influenced by mental condition and state. There are six types of aura, and every individual is born with a natural affinity for one of these six different aura types. *Aura Synthesis: Meruem's original ability gives him strength through consumption. Meruem's aura grows every time he devours a Nen-user, with their aura synthesizing to his own. *Shapeshifting: After absorbing large parts of , he was able to use Yupi's ability to transform. Through this, he can give himself wings, extra eyes and limbs, and even recompose his entire body structure. *Rage Blast: After absorbing large parts of Yupi, he gained Yupi's ability to use "Rage" in a concentrated blast of aura. *Spiritual Message: ability which Mereum gained after absorbing large parts of him, It allows him to transmute his aura into photons. Each photon maintains his aura, allowing Meruem to measure the shape, quality, emotion, and other informational content about the things the photons interact with, and as stated by Welfin and Pouf, he can know everything, even lies. The precision of the information he can gather depends on the quantity of photons directed at the object of interest. Key: Pre-Rose | Post-Rose List of Wins/Victories: List of Loses/Defeats: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu Dragneel Profile This was Dragonforce Natsu (Tartaros Arc) List of Draws/Inconclusive: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter